An Unexpected Sakaki!
by bopdog111
Summary: Yuya, and Zuzu were a happy couple 4 years after the battle with Zarc and have gotten settled with their lives in the Pendulum Dimension wondering how their lives can get any better. However they never expected for one thing that stands out their new lives. One-Shot. Rated T for pregnancy.


**This is a one-shot I recently have. It was inspired by reading** **TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4** **'s one-shot ideas A Surprise Event, and I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The battle with Zarc ended with Ray maintaining Riley's body won however they were split back to their aspects while Leo Akaba was in prison for a minimum of time before he was released, and worked on ways to revive Ray, and Zarc without using bad methods.

That was when Yuya, and Zuzu confessed finally.

"About time." Sora whispered to Gongenzaka.

During the years it was shown that Yuya became the top Dueltainer close to his father soon after while Zuzu became a famous singer for her Melodious deck. As for the other aspects they settled about the same with each other. Yuya, and Zuzu stayed close, and bought a small apartment to settle in.

Though Yuya begin to see something strange in his girlfriend lately.

First off, he heard Zuzu puking in the bathroom he, and her now share.

"Zuzu, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Yuya asked. She breathed before saying, "Sorry I worried you Yuya. Must've been something I ate." "If you say so, do you want any water?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded before flushing the contents. Yuya walked over and filled a glass of water before walking back to Zuzu. "Here you go." Zuzu drank it before sighing, "Thanks Yuya."

"No problem." Yuya smiled before their phone started ringing. Yuya went to see what it was before Zuzu felt her forehead feeling she was warm. "Yuya, are you and Yuzu busy?" Yuri's voice asked. "Well I heard Zuzu puking a while ago so I think so." Yuya answered.

"Oh, is she not feeling well?" Yuri's voice inquired. "Lilly wanted to show her how good she is at singing the new song she learned in school." "I think she is sick." Yuya answered. "You wouldn't mind telling her that she isn't feeling well?" "No problem, tell her I..." Yuri's voice started before a second voice called from away from the phone. "Wait, how long has she been sick?"

"Don't know. I saw it this morning." Yuya answered. "Celina's on the way. Talk later Yuya." Yuri's voice said before hanging up. Yuya hanged up before walking back to Zuzu to see her using a thermometer. "Huh, Zuzu are you ok?" Yuya inquired.

"I felt warm when you walked out." She explained. Yuya nodded. "That was Yuri by the way, Lilly wanted to sing for you. I guess she can when you feel better." Zuzu nodded understanding before the thermometer gave out a beep. Yuya looked at the temperature.

103.9

"That's a pretty high fever, I'm calling the doctor." Yuya told her. "No we got fever medicine a while ago Yuya." Zuzu told him. "I guess, but with everything that's been going on recently you might be coming down with something and I'd prefer to be safe." Yuya mentioned.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

The next thing tat Yuya noticed was 4 months later where he, and Zuzu were on there couch huddled to each other where they are watching a movie right at where it got to a commercial before she started to cry.

"Zuzu, are you ok?" Yuya asked

"Sorry." Zuzu apologized wiping her eyes. "I have been emotional these past few days. Maybe my hormones are out of wack."

"That's weird, you know maybe we should head to the doctor and see if there's anything that can help." Yuya suggested.

"If it keeps up I guess." Zuzu responded.

Yuya looked uncertain but nodded. "It's getting kind of late, do you want to head to bed?"

Zuzu nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Over 3 hours passed, and the next thing strange was that she started having really weird cravings lately. Covering a Apple Slice in chocolate, and taking her piece of toast in applesauce much to Yuya's astonishment seeing that.

Yuya just stared at Zuzu in disbelief. Zuzu noticed Yuya was staring before blushing embarrassed. "You know, even when you're eating unusual things like that you still look beautiful." Yuya complimented before kissing her cheek. Zuzu smiled at this. Yuya smiled seeing Zuzu smile.

"Thanks Yuya." Zuzu smiled. "You're welcome Zuzu." Yuya mentioned.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

2 months later Zuzu woke up and felt very tired. She thought feel better in the morning.

"I'll feel better by then." She said before she gone back to sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"She's been feeling really bad the past few months and I'm starting to get worried." Yuya admitted as he was talking to Yuto on the phone while heading back from a duel.

"Have you tried medicine?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah, but it hasn't helped." Yuya answered as he opened the door only to hear Zuzu screaming. "I'll call you back."

As he said that Yuya hung up and ran up to Zuzu.

"Zuzu, what's wrong?"

"My stomach, and back..." Zuzu groaned. "Their cramping." Yuya nodded before starting to gently rub Zuzu's back. That was when Zuzu felt a sharp pain as the color drained from her face before she screamed again.

"Ok, that's it I'm calling the doctor and we are going to the hospital." Yuya told her before walking out of the room.

Zuzu decided it should be for the best. A few minutes later Yuya walked back into the room. "Do you need help getting to the car?" Zuzu groaned in pain before nodding. Yuya offered her his hand and slowly helped her to her feet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yoko was getting ready for bed until she recieved a call. "Yes? Yoko speaking?" She asked.

"Hi, mom?" Yuya's voice asked.

"Yuya? What are you doing up at this hour?" Yoko asked him seeing the time is 1:30.

"Taking Zuzu to the hospital, I'm really worried about her." Yuya answered.

"The hospital?" Yoko was alarmed. "What happened?"

"She's in a lot of pain and was sick for a long time." Yuya answered.

"I'll call Skip. Me, your father, and him will be there in a minute!" Yoko cried hanging up waking Yusho up.

"Huh, what's going on?" Yusho asked still half asleep.

"Yusho get dressed. Something's wrong with Zuzu!" Yoko told him.

"Huh, Zuzu?" Yusho asked before blinking. "Wait, what's going on?" "Yuya called, and said he's taking her to the hospital." Yoko answered calling Skip. "He said that she's in a lot of pain right now, and is been sick for a long time." Yusho nodded understanding Yuya wanting to make sure Zuzu was ok. "We should head over." "Just as soon as Skip manages to know." Yoko answered.

* * *

 _With Yuya, and Zuzu..._

Zuzu kept in taking deep breaths with sweat beading down as Yuya drove them to the hospital. "It'll be ok, we're almost there." Yuya reassured her. _'Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok.'_

Upon arriving he sees that a nurse, and doctor were waiting outside in a wheelchair probably due to Yoko informing them of their arrival. "Are you feeling any better Zuzu?" Yuya asked while helping her out of the car.

Zuzu groaned shaking her head no.

Yuya turned away to keep her from worrying but he started panicking hearing that. The doctor, and nurse went over to help Zuzu in the wheelchair.

Yuya followed them into the hospital.

They got settled in the hospital room where Zuzu was started to crush Yuya's hand in pain while she kept groaning, and screaming in pain. Yuya just tried rubbing Zuzu's head ignoring the pain. "Yuya... I'm scared." Zuzu told her boyfriend with a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm right here Zuzu, I promise." Yuya told her as he gently kissed her cheek. The girl smiled weakly at him before crying out.

 _'Zuzu.'_ Yuya thought sadly seeing the person he cared about in so much pain. Then her doctor came in. "Okay Zuzu how are you feeling?" She asked her. "Horrible." Zuzu answered groaning in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked her patient. "Everywhere, but my stomach and back more." Zuzu answered. "Turn over to your back." She instructed.

ZYuzu nodded and did as the doctor said. The doctor took an ultrasound, and applied a gel to her client's stomach. "Huh, why are you doing that?" Zuzu asked in confusion. "To see what's going on." She answered running it through to see.

Yuya gently squeezed Zuzu's hand as the doctor continued looking. "There's your answer." She told them. Yuya and Zuzu looked at what the doctor was talking about. "Is that?" Zuzu asked.

"Your pregnant."

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock as Yuya gasped in shock. "Zuzu's..." Yuya started before fainting. "Nurse!" The doctor called in response to Yuya fainting. The nurse walked into the room and took one look before nodding and turning to Zuzu. "First one?" Zuzu nodded in shock. "This happens sometimes, I'll get him to a chair. Congratulations." the nurse said while picking Yuya up and carrying him out of the room.

That was before she cried out again in pain. Seeing that the doctor took another look before her eyes widened. "You aren't just pregnant, you're due." "I'm WHAT!?" She screeched in shock. "We need to get you to a delivery room." the doctor told her.

"Please get Yuya awake!" Zuzu begged. "I don't want him to miss it!" "We'll try, sometimes the husband gets overly worried. Also some people prefer not to have their spouse in the room during the delivery." the doctor told her. Zuzu nodded with tears in her eyes knowing that.

"Let's get you set up to be a mom ok?" the doctor asked with a smile as they wheeled Zuzu out of the room.

Zuzu nodded again crying for not knowing she was pregnant, and in full-blown labor.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Yuya groaned waking up rubbing his head.

"Yuya, what's going on with Zuzu?" Skip asked seeing her daughter's boyfriend is awake. "Skip?" Yuya asked. "Okay I just learned this before I blacked out. Zuzu's... p-pregnant." "SHE'S WHAT?" Yoko shrieked. Yuya flinched hearing that. Oh dear this was not going to end well for him.

"Oh you're awake, come with me sir." a nurse said walking up to him. "Your wife is almost ready and she wanted you to be there with her." "Right." Yuya nodded following her.

"We are going to have a very long talk after this." Yoko said as Yusho and Skip backed away nervously. Yuya backed up at this before chuckling sheepishly following the nurse.

"By the way me, and her aren't married." Yuya told the nurse. "You aren't, oh dear." the nurse noted. "That complicates things."

"But I do care about her." Yuya told her. "I can tell, but..." the nurse started before opening a door as Zuzu started screaming in pain.

Yuya ran to her, "Zuzu! I'm here!" Taking her hand.

Zuzu turned to Yuya and smiled before screaming again only to fall back down to the bed as she started crying."How far is she?" Yuya asked the doctor desperately. "10. She's ready." The doctor answered. "I can't..." Zuzu cried. "It hurts."

"Come on Zuzu. You can do it." Yuya encouraged. "I know you."

"Ready Zuzu?" The doctor asked putting some gloves. "And... push!"

Zuzu screamed as loudly as she could before just collapsing as tears ran down her face. "I just can't, I'm sorry." "Zuzu come on I know you can do this!" Yuya encouraged.

Zuzu just started crying more. "No I can't Yuya, I just can't." "Okay Zuzu come on give it everything you can. Okay?" Yuya asked. "One... two... THREE!"

Zuzu tried but nothing happened and she started to sob.

"Okay try again! One... two... THREE!" Yuya cried. Zuzu just shook her head. "Yuya, I can't do it."

With those words Zuzu just laid down as she started to cry.

"Zuzu listen to me." Her doctor told her. "You can do this." Zuzu tried giving out a pained scream as Yuya took her hand rubbing her back.

"Good keep going!" The doctor cried. "Baby's crowning! And push!"

Zuzu wailed in pain as it combined with her shrieks of pain as she tried everything she got as Yuya looked worried rubbing her back.

"Okay one more Zuzu!" The doctor cried.

Zuzu groaned as Yuya cried, "Come on Zuzu! Just one more!"

"I can't." Zuzu sobbed now doubting.

"Zuzu come on you can do this!" Yuya cried.

"I'm sorry... I just can't." Zuzu sobbed.

Yuya encouraged, "Zuzu you can do this! Just one more!"

Zuzu with that gave it the last of everything she got before collapsing with tears in her eyes.

The baby is born, and the doctor begun to clean it.

Yuya was relieved that it's born he hates seeing Zuzu in such pain but became alarmed to hear that things are silent. The doctor rubbed the newborn's back to help it breathe, and used the suction to get the access goo out of it.

"Don't worry Zuzu." Yuya told his girlfriend as she breathed heart-broken breathes. "They'll do it."

Zuzu only closed her eyes. If her, and Yuya's was lost then she would die.

"*cough* WaaaaAAAAAAA!"

Zuzu started crying tears of joy hearing her baby crying out as the doctor cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped it in a pink blanket, and walked over to her.

"Congratulations Zuzu, and Yuya, You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor explained as she placed the wailing newborn in Zuzu's arms.

It was revealed the baby is born at 38 weeks, and is 6lbs, 7 ounces, and 18 inches long. Zuzu didn't smoke or drink during her pregnancy. Before her daughter's birth she was craving for Strawberry Smoothies, and Pecan Pie while gaining 9 pounds. She was having mood swings by crying a lot.

Zuzu started crying seeing her as it continued to wail in her eyes, "There, there." The baby calmed down before it started to open her eyes showing they are blue. She has her mother's pink hair while having Yuya's skin.

"She looks perfect." Zuzu sobbed seeing her.

"She's as gorgeous as her mother." Yuya smiled hugging them both before giving Zuzu a kiss. "This was a terrific blessing."

Zuzu nodded in agreement as she held her daughter.

* * *

 _Later..._

The nurse walked in the lobby where Yusho, Yoko, and Skip were waiting.

"Are you the parents of Zuzu, and Yuya?" The nurse asked them.

"Yes is she okay?" Skip asked worried for his daughter.

"She's tired but she's okay and they have a daughter."

Yoko, and Skip started to cry hearing that as Yusho held his wife while smiling himself.

"You can go and see them now." The nurse smiled as she allowed them to pass.

The three went to Zuzu's hospital room were they were there, and their daughter is snoozing peacefully in her father's arms. They went to them while Skip hugged his daughter.

"Oh Zuzu. Are you alright?" He asked her worried.

"I'm okay dad." Zuzu gave out a tired answer.

"You guys aren't mad right?" Yuya asked his mother worried. "We didn't know."

Yoko sighed, "While I wonder how you two didn't noticed, and that you are still young... but I know you two will be excellent parents."

Yuya sighed in relief hearing that as Yusho went over, "Is this her?"

"Yes dad this is her." Yuya nodded handing it to Yusho who held it carefully.

Yoko, and Skip went to see as Yoko tearfully said, "She's beautiful."

"Thanks Mrs. Sakaki." Zuzu smiled at this.

"She's just as beautiful as you Zuzu." Yuya smiled getting beside his girlfriend, and wiping her forehead from the sweat.

"What are you two gonna name her?" Skip asked them both.

Yuya, and Zuzu looked at each other having known the baby needs a name. But what to name her is what they wondered.

"Why not after your mother Zuzu?" Yuya asked as Zuzu, Skip, Yoko, and Yusho looked surprised at this.

"Hana?" Zuzu asked him as he nodded. She thought about it and smiled, "Yes. Hana is the perfect name."

"Ah if only your mother is here Zuzu she would be proud." Skip broke down hearing that.

"I'm sure she is from heaven right now Skip." Yusho told his friend with a smile.

"And her middle name?" Yoko asked them.

Yuya gave it thought before Zuzu smiled, "Asuka." They looked at her as she explained, "It means fragrance, and tomorrow."

"Asuka." Yuya repeated before smiling. "Yeah that's perfect. Hana Asuka Sakaki-Boyle. I like it."

"I am sure she would have your last name." Zuzu told him.

"But we aren't married yet so it ain't official yet." Yuya pointed out.

Zuzu frowned knowing Yuya made a point. They aren't married yet so Hana wouldn't take her father's last name right now.

The doctor walked in, and asked the couple, "Do we have a name yet?"

"Yes." Zuzu smiled. "Hana Asuka."

"Hana first name, and Asuka middle name or the other name around?" The doctor asked writing it on a clipboard.

"Yes." Yuya nodded confirming it.

"What about her last name?" The doctor asked.

"For now Sakaki-Boyle." Zuzu answered.

The doctor nodded before walking out before Hana begun crying in Yoko's arm. "Oh she wants mommy." Yoko said giving her to Zuzu who took her to comfort her as Hana stopped crying, and looked up at her mommy.

"She's looking at me." Zuzu smiled as she started crying tears of joy. "Hi Hana. I'm your mommy."

Hana cooed at this before giggling slightly as Zuzu sobbed, "I don't want her to stop making that sound."

"Me neither." Yuya smiled wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "What will the others think?"

"I say they will be just as shocked as us." Yusho answered at that.

Hana sees Yuya who caught that, and smiled "Hey Hana. I'm you daddy." Hana giggled a bit at him as he said with tears brinking, "Aw man she's so precious."

Zuzu smiled at this.

* * *

 _2 Months later..._

Zuzu, and Hana were in a match that Yuya is going through with their friends. They were shocked, and surprised to learn of Hana but they were happy for them nethertheless. Lilly, Yugo and Rin's son Akira, and Yuto, and Lulu's daughter Bulla were elastic hearing this, and are eager to have a new friend to join them.

"My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya cried as Timegazer, and Stargazer readied their usual trick."Let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Slight Hand Magician!"

His usual dragon and a red jester like magician with a small wand appeared to battle each with an equal power of 2500.

Upon seeing the dragon Hana started to clap in joy seeing this. "You like Odd-Eyes?" Zuzu smiled to her daughter who kept giggling.

"I see can't believe you guys have her." Yugo still admitted.

"Me neither Yugo." Zuzu admitted as well. "But she sure is perfect."

"Not as perfect as Fusion-Kun's son." Yuri gave out a slight smirk.

"Grr. For the thousandth time it's YUGO!" Yugo yelled their usual argument.

"That doesn't matter. I'm happy for you Zuzu." Lulu smiled to Zuzu. "Though what was it like to you with her?"

"Well tired for one." Zuzu admitted. "She often cries in the middle of the night and sometimes plays with her food. But she got her silly side from her daddy."

"That's what I expected." Celina told her having Lilly on her back. "We are in the same boat."

"Yeah Akira does often do that but it's natural." Rin smiled.

"Hey guys I think Yuya's in trouble." Sora told them as they looked back.

Yuya: 1050

Opponent: 2000

Yuya has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Slight Hand Magician while his opponent has a 3000 attack point monster named Dark Horus. "Face it Yuya you are no match against Dark Horus."

"Maybe not now but we'll see what I can do." Yuya smiled as he rode Odd-Eyes' back to collect Action Cards.

"This outta knock some sense!" The opponent yelled drawing. "First off Dark Horus' special ability activates! Since a spell card was activated during your turn a level 4 or lower dark attribute monster bursts from the graveyard! Welcome back to the duel Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms!"

A machine with scissor arms appeared. "Next I play his ability! So now by discarding the equip spell Junk Barrage to Dark Horus it's level doubles!" Scissor Arms sliced the equip spell doubling his level. "Now I overlay the two level 8 DARK Attributes in order to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!"

A human like machine with strings on the left side of his body with a blade appeared with over 3000 attack points. "Next I play another equip spell String of Destiny!" The opponent cried as Strings sword turned to something new. "Now during the battle phase I can draw a card, and discard it. It it's a monster it can attack multiple times equal to the level. Otherwise I have to negate the attack, and end the battle phase." The opponent smirked.

"I don't like this." Kite told them. "If he gets something above level 2 Yuya's a goner."

"Don't doubt Yuya, Kite." His little brother Hart smiled. "If I know Yuya he can pull through this."

"Let's see here!" The opponent drew, and smirked "Oh yeah! Level 3 the 13th Grave! One for Odd-Eyes, one of your Magician, and one for you! Sounds like a good defeat for you Yuya Sakaki!"

"Then come on my dear opponent let's see if it is what you said." Yuya grinned as Odd-Eyes roared as it ran off.

"No you won't!" The opponent cried. "Go Gimmick Puppet destroy his Slight Hand Magician!"

The Xyz Monster attacked destroying Slight Hand Magician. **(Yuya: 0550)** "Now Strings attack his Odd-Eyes!" The opponent cried as Yuya reached for an Action card but the attack struck before he can reach it. **(Yuya: 0050)**

Hana started to cry seeing her father losing. "Don't worry Hana. Daddy can make it!" Zuzu comfort. _'I hope.'_

"Now go Strings! Finish the job!" The opponent cried as Strings charged with his sword ready. Then Odd-Eyes appeared as Gimmick Puppet stopped. "Wait!? But I destroyed that dragon!" The opponent cried shocked.

"It's my face-down." Yuya smiled. "Pendulum Reborn. So I can summon a Pendulum Monster either from the Extra Deck or graveyard to the field."

"Fine my monster still has enough power to get rid of it again!" The opponent cried. "Go Strings attack that dragon again!"

Strings charged but Yuya reached an Action Card, and cried "Activating the Action Spell, Evasion! So now the attack is negated!" The slash missed.

"Not only that Strings of Destiny's effect is no longer in play so Strings can't attack again." Dennis smiled.

"Don't think your out of the woods yet!" The opponent cried. "I play Strings' special ability! By using an Overlay Unit during your end phase all monsters on the field except Strings gains a String Counter, and all monsters with a String Counter will be destroyed. And the controller takes damage equal to the attack points!"

Using his blade like a Violin Bow, Strings made some tune with the strings on his body as red strings struck Odd-Eyes as it roared.

"So Yuya's doomed next turn!" Sylvio cried worried for his friend.

"Yuya..." Zuzu trailed off worried as Hana looked on about to cry.

"Next I play the spell, Number Karma!" The opponent cried. "So now during each End Phase if a player doesn't control a Number Monster they take 500 points of damage!"

"So even if Yuya does get rid of Odd-Eyes' String Counter that spell will finish him off!" Riley gasped not believing this.

"Your move Yuya. Now's your last chance surrender or I'll finish you." The opponent threatened confident.

"I'll not surrender." Yuya grinned. "I always believe in my cards, and it's time to swing my way!" Drawing, and grinning. "Huh?" The opponent asked wondering what's with the smile on Yuya's face.

"I play the spell card Halve Attack!" Yuya cried. "So now Strings attack points are sliced in half if I have two Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones!" Strings grown weaker. **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)** "Big deal even if you destroy Strings his ability will still strike you!" The opponent smirked.

"I wouldn't be to sure." Yuya smirked.

"Huh?" The opponent asked.

"When Odd-Eyes deals damage you take double the amount!" Yuya revealed.

"Wait! Since Strings attack points are 1000 lower then Odd-Eyes', and if it doubles damage..." The opponent stopped nervously.

"That's right! This duel is over! Go Odd-Eyes! Red Spiral Flame!" Yuya cried as Odd-Eyes fired a blast that destroyed Strings as The opponent cried out.

Yuya: 0050

The Opponent: 0000

Yuya wins the duel!

The crowd started cheering Hana started laughing while clapping for her father's victory.

"You did it Yuya!" Zuzu cheered clapping.

Yuya took in the cheering before saying to his opponent, "Your pretty great. Hope you'll win next time."

"Oh don't worry Yuya." The opponent smiled. "There is much more you haven't seen yet."

Yuya nodded as Nico announced, "Whoa that has to be one of the most toughest duels we have ever seen! Mr. Sakaki how do you feel for this amazing victory?"

"Feel great. And I am eager to do this, and managed to get a lot of entertainment for my little girl." Yuya smiled.

"Wait little girl?" Nico asked shocked.

"Yeah I had a daughter two months ago." Yuya smiled placing his hand behind his head. "She's here right now, and I am glad to make quite a show for her."

"Well you heard it here folks!" Nico cried to the camera. "Yuya Sakaki has a daughter two months ago! Let us cheer for him!"

They clapped as Yuya smiled at this.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

Yuya was with his girlfriend, and daughter outside with their friends.

"That sure was a suspencful duel." Yugo admitted.

"Yeah it was. But I pulled through." Yuya smiled before turning to his daughter. "How was it Hana? Did daddy put on a great show?"

Hana started to laughing as Zuzu handed her to Yuya who raise her up. "Yes I did. That's my girl." She continued laughing as Yuya started giggling.

Zuzu smiled with tears buliding, _'Oh Yuya...'_

* * *

 **This is the first time I wrote something like this. Tell me what you think, and check _on_** **TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4's progress on her side for my inspiration of this! Be sure to review!**


End file.
